


Good Day

by migratoryslashfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Politics, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott's reaction to the good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because today is a good fucking day! Happy Marriage Equality Day, peeps! :D

Derek and Scott sat side-by-side on the edge of the couch watching the news unfold. Derek had a calm expression on his face, taking it in and processing it. Scott's mouth was slack and his eyes were wide. Then he turned to Derek with that big puppy-dog smile of his, lighting up the entire room.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"It is," Derek agreed.

Then Scott shrunk back a little, as if he were about to say something and changed his mind.

"What is it?" Derek asked him.

"It's just... I mean, we never talked about it, but."

"But what?"

"Well," Scott said, swallowing down a gulp. "We could get married now. I mean. If we wanted to."

Derek met his eyes. "Scott."

"Yeah?" Scott's voice was so hopeful with just that one word.

"We live in California," Derek noted. "We've had marriage equality for a couple of years now."

Scott nodded, turned back the television, and God help him, Derek thought it looked like he might cry.

"Of course, it would probably help if I asked you," Derek said.

Scott's eyes dropped to the floor, and Derek watched the shift in his body language as he processed what Derek had just said.

"Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying..." Derek bit his bottom lip, nervous despite knowing what Scott's answer would be. "Marry me, Scott."

The big smile returned to Scott's face and Derek took his hand, pulling him back to settle into the couch as he wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be husband.

"Yeah, okay," Scott said. "Let's get married."

It was Derek's turn to smile, a great ear-to-ear grin that lit up his entire face.

Today was a good day.


End file.
